1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic film winding/rewinding apparatus for a still camera in which a cartridge containing a roll type film is loaded.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4832275 and U.S. Pat. No. 4834306 propose a cartridge of a different construction from currently available type-135 cartridges. The cartridge proposed by the above U.S. Patents has a film whose leader portion is not extending to the outside of the cartridge but is extruded to the outside when the spool is rotated after the cartridge has been loaded into the camera.
Thus, this type of film cannot be advanced properly when loaded into a camera which is designed to be loaded a conventional type-135 film cartridge.